From Hero to Villain Book Two: New life
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: Sequel to "From Hero to Villain". Hidden deep within a mountain, dwells an ancient evil, that was thought to be destroyed a look time ago. It plans to destroy it's mortal enemies, by possessing the ones they hold dear.


**Chapter 1 New Love Between Old Friends**

**A/N I TOLD YOU GUYS. I FUCKING SWORE ON MY LIFE AND HERE IT IS. THE SEQUEL TO "From Hero to Villain" **

It's been 25 years since Finn had killed Marshall , since Steel and Maya ran away, since Humans repopulated the Earth, since a new peace has fallen upon Earth. This was a new life for Mother Earth and all of her inhabitants. _**In OA:**_ Fionna was waking up next to her love, the light of her life, the Devil's daughter herself. Marceline the Vampire Queen, "Marcy, come on time to get up." Fionna said trying to shake her lover awake, "I dun wanna." Marcy's reply was muffled but still understandable. Fionna thought of something, she used her snake-like tongue to tickle Marceline's bite marks, Marceline moaned, "Mmm. I'm gonna kill you Fi." Marceline hissed playfully, "Then wake up and do it." Fionna whispered seductively before kissing Marceline's bite marks making her moan louder. Marceline purred and pushed Fionna onto her back. The Vampire Queen mashed her lips with Fionna's. Fionna moaned before breaking the kiss, "Still gonna kill me?" Fionna asked playfully, "In the worst of ways, but not now, later, when you least expect it." Marceline replied with her signature grin, before kissing Fionna's bite marks, "Come on, get dressed. We gotta meet Bonniebel to see her weird cross-breed thingy." Marceline said as she flew out of bed and into the closet.

Fionna chuckled and flew downstairs with a sheet covering her, "Flint, Flynn, Felicity! Wake up!" Fionna yelled. On the couch slept Felicity and Flynn, Felicity was on top of Flynn. Fionna couldn't keep from snickering. Flint was quietly laughing his ass off at the sight. Flynn woke up first. His eyes widened at the sight of his half-sister on top of him, to top it of, she was wearing the tightest, most revealing top on Earth. Flynn having Marcline's blood coursing through his veins, his mind filled with the dirtiest of thoughts, all of them contained both him and his half sister. Flynn had to resist the urge to touch Felicity's large tits, "If you do it Felicity will smack the shit outta you." Flynn glared at his half brother for being right, "How do you know she won't like it?" Flynn asked, "She has some dignity, Flynn." Fionna answered, "Actually that's not really true considering she was dating Ash." a humanized Neptr, now called Nathan said.

**(Neptr had gun-metal gray colored skin, his left arm had a visible scar running down it, both arms were very muscular along with the rest of his body, which was ripped, he wore a black under-shirt, camo-cargo pants and black combat boots, his hair was black and was slicked back but left some hanging in front of his eyes and was about 6 feet tall) (the reason that he could turn his arm into a sword is because it was more robotic then the rest of him, cuz in the show Neptr, only had one arm but he's way more badass with two arms.)**

"Shut up cause if she wakes up she'll kill all three of us!" Flynn yelled quietly, "Too late big bro." Felicity said opening her eyes, "Fuck..." all three brothers said in unison.

_**On The Other Side Of The Globe:**_ "Come on, Steel!" Steel groaned as Maya pulled him through the air. Since they left OA Maya didn't want to stay young while Steel remained human and grew old. She asked Steel is she could change him. Steel didn't argue, in fact he quite resented his humanity. All because of his Father Finn the Human Hero. He had a very hard time when Maya said she wanted to live amongst humans. He, much unlike his younger brother, Flint, had a very bad temper. He was in their basement beating up dummies and practicing powerful and dangerous spells, "Come on." Maya said pulling him towards the market place. Since they moved into a nearby human town, Maya had made many friends of all kinds, human, vampire, werewolves, all kinds.

Maya pulled Steel to the ground and told him, "Come on, put on a happy face." Steel let out a growl, showing his fangs which scared off the passing children. Maya sighed rubbing her forehead, "Here, take this go look at some swords or buy some spells. Do something other than be miserable!" Steel took the coins before Maya asked, "What happened to the Steel I used to know, the Steel that would've killed to see other humans, what happened to the fire you used to have, the swagger that was in your step?" Steel sighed before saying, "He died, the same day Finn betrayed him." Maya felt his sadness. She cupped his cheek and said, "Steel, I miss my dad too but for you to keep carrying around this, this baggage is not good, especially if your immortal! You'll become consumed by the hate and the anger. I-It's hurts! I know but...but you..." she stopped to wipe away the tears that were welling in her eyes before continuing, "You can't let it hurt you," another pause, "You just can't." Steel pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I forgot you weren't as heartless as me." Maya let out a bitter laugh as she looked up at him and said, "Always and forever, right?" now is was Steel's turn to chuckle. He looked at his princess and said, "Always and forever." Steel and Maya were about continue on with their day when a rude group of people almost ran Maya over.

Boy were they in for a treat. Steel used a spell to trap the group in a cage of the ground they were standing on. Only one of them got out and flew behind Maya, completely unknown to either Maya or Steel. By now everyone around them had fled to another part of the town. The stranger behind Maya removed his cloak to reveal a man in his mid-20's, had pale skin, gray hair, fangs, about Steel's height and decently built. The stranger resembled somewhat of a cross between Ash and...Marceline. He snuck up on Maya and grabbed her by her waist and covered her mouth. He whispered in her ear, "Ooh, what a beauty...I might feel bad after I finish destroying your fragile little bod." he led Maya into the back of a slave-shed. Inside were kinds of poor girls, being drugged and used like they were nothing.

The stranger led Maya into a room and locked the door. It was a totally soundproof room, which meant Maya could scream and cry all she wanted. No one would hear her pleads for help.

**YO IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR CAN'T HANDLE RAPE! PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE, I WON'T BE CHARGED WITH SCARRING YOUR YOUNG MIND! THOSE WHO LIKE AND/OR CAN HANDLE IT, CONTINUE ON AT YOUR OWN RISK...**

The stranger roughly threw her on the bed. She quickly jumped up and charged at him. The stranger grabbed her by her throat and slammed her hard onto the floor. He got close to her face and said, "Not so tough, now are you?" he forced a kiss on the girl, who's muffled protests went unheard. The man quickly threw her on the bed again and ripped off her clothes, throwing the remains on the floor by the bed. Maya desperately tried to cover herself, with her arms but the man wouldn't be stopped by a measly obstacle such as that. He removed his clothes and grabbed Maya's arms. She tried so hard to free herself from his grip. She stopped her struggle with scream of pain. He had forced his way into her, drawing blood from her. She whimpered as he picked up speed. She cried and cried as he continued to use her as nothing more than a means of pleasure. 8 hours he used her, 8 hours of abuse, 8 hours pain. When he was finally done with her, he threw her away into an ally.

Maya tried to cover herself from the cold rain. She was cold, hurt, tired. She longed for Steel to be here so he could swoop her of her feet and take her home. She fell to her knees. She looked up at the gray sky and said one word before slipping into a state unconsciousness, "Daddy...help..." she fell on her side and curled into the fetal position.

2 more hours passed before Steel finally found her. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Picking her up, he turned and walked back to their home.

_**Somewhere In OA:**_ Deep inside a mountain laid a powerful and an evil that was thought to be dead, _**"What are you..."**_ a dark and evil voice asked a man, with pale skin, short black hair, and a blood stained Axe slung across his back, "I'm a mindless killing machine..." the man replied, _**"What do you want?"**_ the voice asked, "Revenge..." the man replied, _**"On who! Name them!" **_the voice exclaimed, "Revenge on those who called themselves my family...revenge on Gumball, Flame-Prince, Fionna, my mother and...and..." the man could go on, _**"Keep going! You will never be free unless you say. Her. Name!" **_the voice exclaimed again, "And Marceline the Vampire Queen." the man said with hate and anger clear in his tone, _**"Now go! Enact your revenge!" **_the voice ordered. The man flew straight through the mountain with unnatural strength and speed.

The once the man was in the light of the moon, you could see him clearly. Red sneakers, black skinny jeans, plaid button shirt, a mouthful of sharp yellowed fangs, soulless black pits of death with glowing red orbs in their centers, messy jet black hair, and lastly a bloody red Axe-Bass. The man is no other than Marshall Lee Abadeer the Vampire King and he was out for blood.


End file.
